BECAUSE YOUR SMILE
by dyahem
Summary: seorang gadis yang mencintai lelaki tertampan di sekolahnya namun tidak pernah berkata sepatah katapun dengannya Donghae/ONESHOT/Romance


Title : Because Your Smile

Author : Dee

Cast : Lee Donghae, Park Minyoung (OC)

Genre : romance/Hurt

Rating : T

Author notes : ini sebenarnya fanfic sudah aku publish di blog pribadiku sebelumnya. Ini fanfic juga aku buat sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Happy reading ^^

**Minyoung's POV**

Lee Donghae, namja tertampan di sekolah yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja, termasuk aku, Park Minyoung.

Ya, aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan saat itu dia tersenyum manis padaku….ya sangat manis. Sejak saat itu, aku sering ke kelasnya hanya untuk melihatnya tetapi dengan alasan menemui temanku. Beginilah pekerjaanku sekarang, selain menjadi seorang pelajar aku juga bisa dibilang stalker dari seorang 'Lee donghae'.

Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mengikutinya, mencari tahu tentang dia maupun melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sejak mentari terbit dari ufuk timur disertai nyanyian burung-burung yang saling bersahutan, aku sudah berada di area sekolah. Untuk apa sepagi ini seorang gadis sudah datang ke sekolah? Ya tentu saja untuk menunggunya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja berjaket hitam dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Dia tersenyum begitu manis pagi ini, bagaimana bisa aku menghidari pesonanya? Sungguh sudah berulang kali aku mencobanya dan nihil. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya, mulai mengagumi karya Tuhan yang begitu tampan ini.

Dia berlalu di depanku dan menoleh kearahku yang berada di bawah pohon beringin. Tatapan itu, senyuman itu, membuat jantungku berdetak dengan tempo yang cukup cepat dan aliran darahku juga berdesir begitu lancarnya. Rasa ini sering terjadi bahkan ketika seorang temanku menyebutkan namanya didepanku.

Kedua bola mata coklatku terus meperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan aku tahu kemana langkah kakinya memawa jiwanya itu. Tentu saja, dia akan menemui Kim Suhee, yeoja berkacamata yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya dan kecantikannya, ya dia adalah yeojachingu dari Donghae. Mereka pasangan yang serasi, cantik dan tampan. Jika mereka berdua menikah, pasti akan mempunyai anak-anak yang tak kalah cantik dari ibunya dan tak kalah tampan dari ayahnya.

Pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa 'dia' sudah mempunyai seseorang untuk mengisi hatinya, hatiku serasa ditimpa berjuta-berjuta batuan-batuan gunung yang sangat panas karena larva, sakit-panas, ya itu yang kurasakan saat itu.

***Flashback***

Gas-gas oksigen seakan mengelilingiku, kesejukan di bawah pohon beringin membuat mataku tertutup dan ingin merasakan salah satu kuasa Tuhan.

"Aku sudah melewatkan salah satu kekuasaan Tuhan selama ini" batinku.

Mataku tiba-tiba terbuka lebar ketika seorang namja yang sangat kukenali lewat di depanku. Hatiku menginginkan untuk mengikutinya dan langkah kakiku juga ikut terhenti ketika langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah bangku di bawah pohon rindang dan disana sudah ada yeoja yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia yeojachingunya" tanyaku pada hatiku

Tiba-tiba oksigen yang sedari tadi mengelilingiku seakan menghilang entah kemana….sesak, itu yang ku rasakan saat dia mencium sekilas bibir mungil yeoja itu. Dan sudah kurasakan pipiku basah akibat cairan ini. Aku tak mau melihat kejadian yang mereka lakukan lebih dari itu tadi jadi aku putuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**At class**

"Minyoung, ada apa dengan matamu? Apa kau habis menangis?" Tanya Eunjo, sahabatku.

"Hmmm, menurutmu? Aku tadi melihat Donghae dengan seorang yeoja. Apa dia pacarnya?"tanyaku.

"Aku dengar sih, Donghae sudah punya yeojachingu" jawabnya dengan santai.

***Flashback END***

Entah mantra apa yang sudah ia berikan padaku sehingga aku tidak mau melupakannya meskipun aku mengetahui kalau ia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu dan mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

**Han River, 16.00 KST**

Sore ini, aku ingin menjernihkan semua pikiranku, pikiranku tentang kau, Lee donghae. Kau selalu menghantui pikiranku setiap harinya. Sebenarnya aku lelah menjadi penggemar rahasia seperti ini tapi, aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan hanya bisa mencintainya dalam diamku. Otak dan kakiku sudah sepakat untuk membawaku ke pinggiran Sungai Han.

Bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin sore, mataku terasa berat dan perih, tetes demi tetes cairan ini berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku. Ya, aku memikirkannya (lagi), aku tidak pernah bosan untuk memikirkannya meskipun aku tahu pada akhirnya hatiku yang tersakiti.

Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk menghilangkan beban hatiku, untung saja saat itu Sungai Han sedang sepi pengunjung. Tak terasa matahari sudah menenggelamkan setengah badannya diiringi dengan sinar orange kemerah-merahan disekitarnya dan itu membuatnya sangat indah.

**Author's POV**

**Park family's house**

"Aku pulang" teriak Minyong

"kau darimana saja?"Tanya eomma Minyoung

"Aku dari sungai Han eomma, mencari udara segar hehe."jelasnya

"Apakah kau sudah makan? Eomma sudah membuatkan masakan favoritmu"

"Jinjja? Gomawo eomma"ucap Minyoung riang.

Minyoung yang asyik menikmati makanan favoritnya tiba-tiba tersedak akibat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya.

"Apa kepalamu masih sering sakit?" Tanya eommanya

DEG

Minyoung sudah melupakan penyakit yang dideritanya tapi mengapa ibunya mengingatkannya kembali. Memang,akhir-akhir ini Minyoung sering merasakan pusing tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada eommanya karena takut membuat eommanya merasa khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Hmmmm, apa eomma? Kepalaku? Aku su.. tidak pusing seperti dulu eomma."ucap Minyoung ragu.

"Baguslah, cepatlah makan dan segera tidur."

"Arraseo."

"Maafkan Minyoung eomma, Minyoung sudah berbohong tentang penyakit ini."batin Minyoung.

**Minyoung's POV**

Jam alarmku berdering begitu keras dan sukses membuat organ tubuhku bergerak reflex untuk terbangun dari tempat tidurku.

"Sial, jam ini membangunkanku disaat yang tidak tepat. Ck !"

"Minyoung cepat mandi dan sarapan. Dan segera berangkat sekolah" teriak eomma

"Ne eomma."

Setelah memakai seragam aku segera menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil 2 potong roti beserta selai kacang favoritku dan segera pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

Tak biasanya aku merasakan kepalaku sesakit ini, tiba-tiba penglihatanku mulai buram dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja yang berada di depanku dan setelah itu….

"Minyoung bangun, Minyoung bangunlah !" aku mendengar suara Eunjo, sedikit demi sedikit aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekelilingku sudah dipenuhi dengan warna putih.

"Eunjo, aku dimana?"

"kau sedang di rumah sakit, atdi pagi kau pingsan di lapangan dan kau tahu siapa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Bukan kau?"

"Bukan, kau pasti terkejut. Dia, Lee donghae yang menggendongmu dan membawamu kemari lalu ia menelpon pihak sekolah."jelas Eunjo.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya."

Beberapa orang yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih suci menghampiri tempatku dan Eunjo berada.

"Permisi nona, aku ingin memeriksa keadaan temanmu, bisakah anda keluar sebentar?" pinta dokter Kim.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Eunjo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Minyoung, apa kau sering merasakan pusing di belakang kepalamu?"

"Hmm, iya dok, memang penyakit apa yang aku derita?"

"Mungkin ini sangat berat bagimu untuk menerima ini, tapi aku harus tetap mengatakannya. Di otakmu terdapat tumor dan tumor itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh otakmu. Jika kami melakukan operasi aku takut nyawamu tidak bisa ditolong, kami hanya bisa memperkirakan hidupmu tidak akan lama mungkin sekitar satu minggu."

Dan kali ini cairan bening itu jatuh tanpa perintahku, kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padaku,aku sudah tidak diperbolehkan memiliki dia dan sekarang Tuhan ingin aku tidak melihatnay di sunia yang sama…miris sekali hidupku

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang penyakitku kecuali aku, dokter Kim dan Tuhan tentunya. Bahkan orang tua dan sahabatku sendiripun tak tahu. Aku memang sengaja merahasiakan semua ini, aku tidak ingin membuat orang yang kusayangi bersedih, aku ingin tetap membuat mereka bahagia meskipun diriku tak lagi bahagia.

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sudah tidak mengikutinya, bukan karena apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melupakannya sebelum hari itu tiba, hari dimana aku dan dia berada-di-dunia-berbeda.

"Minyoung, aku lihat akhir-akhir ini banyak yang berubah darimu?"

"Maksutmu? Aku rasa aku tidak berubah sama seperti ahri biasanya."

"Tidak, aku sering menyendiri, menjadi lebih pendiam dan sekarang kau sudah tidak menjadi 'stalkernya'"

Diam…..ya aku tak mampu berkata apapun setelah mendengar ucapan Eunjo.

"Aku menjadi lebih diam karena aku sering memikirkan keadaan kalian setelah aku pergi dari samping kalian. Siapa yang menghibur Eunjo saat dia bersedih? Siapa yang membantu eomma memasak"batinku.

.

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah aku divonis pleh dokter Kim. Rasanya tidak kuat meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi begitu cepat. Hari ini juga aku sudah menyiapkan sepucuk surat untuk Donghae, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Eunjo. Aku titip surat ini. Tolong berikan kepada Donghae ketika aku sudah pergi dari Seoul."ucapku

"Surat apa? Surat cinta? Kau akan pergi kemana?"Tanya Eunjo.

"Hmmm…iya aku akan pergi ke tempat yang begitu indah"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Belum saatnya. Eunjo-ah, terimakasih sudah menjadi temanku selama ini. Saranghae "

.

.

**Author's POV**

Rumah MInyoung sudah dipenuhi kerumunana orang berpakaian hitam, ya waktu itu sudah tiba, waktu dimana Minyoung yang sudah diminta Tuhan untuk menemaninya di surga.

Diantara orang-orang tersebut terdapat seorang namja dengan menggunakan syal,kemeja dan celana hitam itu sedang menatap lekat foto Minyoung yang tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba tanagn mungil seorang yeoja berada di pundaknya yang lain tidak bukan adalah Eunjo.

"Donghae-ssi, apa kau mengenalnya?"ucap Eunjo dengan tangannya menunjuk foto Minyoung.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, aku sering bertemu dengannya."

"Aku Lee Eunjo, sahabat dari Park Minyoung. Tentu saja kau sering menemuinya karena dia adalah stalkermu." Eunjo tersenyum miris.

"Oh ya Donghae-ssi, ini surat dari Minyoung. Dia menitipkan padaku ketika sekolah dan ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu"

"Gomawo, Eunjo-ssi".

**Donghae's POV**

"Oh ya Donghae-ssi, ini surat dari Minyoung. Dia menitipkan padaku ketika sekolah dan ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu"

"Gomawo, Eunjo-ssi".

Surat dengan amplop berwarna merah maroon ini kubuka perlahan dan ku baca setiap kata-katanya dengan detail.

**Annyeong, Lee donghae.**

** Apakah kau mengenalku? Pasti tidak. Perkenalkan aku adalah Park Minyoung, seorang yeoja yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai seorang stalkermu hahaha. Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah berada di pangkuan Tuhan. Apakah kau tahu Donghae-ssi? Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan kau memberikan senyuman padaku. Saat itu kau terlihat terburu-buru dan tidak sengaja menabrakku hingga terjatuh. Sejak saat itu, aku sering mengikutimu, maaf aku sudah lancang mengikutimu tanpa izin darimu. **

**Aku masih tetap mencintaimu walaupun aku tahu kau mempunyai yeoja yang sudah mengisi hatimu, membuat hari-harimu lebih bahagia. Pada awalnya aku benci dengan hubungan kalian..mungkin sangatlah benci. Tapi, semua berubah ketika aku menegtahui jika hubungan kalian sudah terjalin hampir 2 tahun lamanya. **

**Kalimat yang berada di pikiranku hanya 'Jika kau bahagia maka aku juga akan bahagia' benarkah itu terjadi? Sayangnya tidak. Setiap hari, aku selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang pikiranku dan bersamaan dengan itu air mataku terjatuh begitu saja. Kepalaku sudah sangat sakit dan aku tidak mampu melanjutkannya. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun dunia kita berbeda dan satu lagi pintaku sayangilah Kim Suhee, sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu. Saranghae, Lee Donghae **

Pipiku sudah basah oleh air mataku, aku mengingatmu, aku mengingatmu Park Minyoung.

***Flashback***

Hatiku sudah kacau rasanya aku ingin segera pergi ke tempat Suhee berada, aku berlari secepat mungkin agar segera sampai dan melihat keadaannya. Tanpa sengaja aku menbrak seorang yeoja hingga jatuh, aku segera membantunya bangun dan meminta maaf padanya serta menunjukkan senyuman termanisku.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku

"Ne." jawabnya manis.

"Mianhae, aku sedang terburu-buru."

***Flashback off***

"Minyoung kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku juga sering memperhatikanmu dan rasa suka sudah mulai tertanam tapi aku sadar, aku sudah mempunyai seseorang dihatiku yang sangat menyanyangiku. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berusaha tidak mengenalmu. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu."batinku

**-END-**


End file.
